The field of invention relates to methods and systems for suggesting and organizing contact lists in mobile communication devices. More specifically, the field includes methods of, devices for, and systems for displaying an organized dynamic contact listing based on information pulled from different kinds of services.
In mobile communication devices when a user wants to call someone, the user has to scroll through a contact list to find the person who he or she wants to call, before placing the call. In some instances, speed dial and voice recognition facilities present in the conventional mobile communication devices can save time by allowing quick selection of a contact from an existing contact list.
Communication applications and services can employ a variety of mechanisms to maintain contacts. These mechanisms can be managed manually by the end user and can be complicated and cumbersome to maintain over different services. Contact lists in systems using these methodologies may become very long and difficult to manage. In some cases the contacts added to a contact list may be categorized into different groups, resulting in overlapping members of group memberships. As a result, the end users have to work through these complicated and long contact lists and may need to devote significant amounts of time for managing these contacts.